


The Future Looks Merry

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Shiro and Keith have been seeing Lance for a long time, tension builds when Lance never asks them to visit his family for the holidays. Keith is upset thinking Lance is embarrassed by the poly relationship, that he doesn't want a family with Shiro and Keith. That being said, they still follow their Holiday tradition. Lance comes over the week before Christmas, they watch a movie and cuddle. With some snowball fights, that the boys need to snuggle by the fire.





	The Future Looks Merry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiros-missing-bicep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiros-missing-bicep).



> This gift is for [Shiros-missing-bicept](https://shiros-missing-bicep.tumblr.com/) from the [Winter Shklance Exchange](https://shklance-exchange.tumblr.com/)  
> It's my first time trying a real AU, sorry it fell a little on the crack side towards the end.

 

“So Lance is coming over today?” Shiro asked Keith across the dining table. Drinking his blacker than night coffee. He nodded in response. “What plans do we have today?”

“I was thinking dinner, watch a few bad movies. I guess whatever Lance feels like.” Keith shrugged.

“You’re not still mad at him are you?” Shiro asked Keith who didn’t give him a response. “Keith they are his family, of course, he’s going to spend Christmas with them.”

“I know that… but when are we going to meet his family.” Keith pouted. “Seems about time, we’ve been dating for almost 2 years.”

“We’ve met Veronica and Luis, his older siblings.” Shiro pointed out, still not sure why Keith was so upset. It seemed pretty obvious to him why they weren’t invited to family gatherings.

“But when are we going to meet the parents? You know the next step!” Keith got up from the table to wash his mug in the sink. Shiro followed behind him, lifting his hair to kiss his neck. “Do you think, Lance is ashamed of us?”

“No… no possible way, Lance loves us, and you know it.”

“Then why?” Turning back to face Shiro, Shiro held his hands looking into his eyes. “You know how much Lance loves us, and you know how much he also wants the next step. There is just no legal way of doing so… if anyone was to get married, someone will still be the boyfriend. I don’t think any of us are ready to make that decision. Maybe that is why Lance doesn’t bring us because he might feel has to make a choice.”

“Okay… but it’s still not fair.” Keith hugged Shiro, burying his face between his pecks. “Lance always talks about how much he loves going home for the holidays, that it’s so much fun. I want fun too now and then.”

“We’ll have fun today, days with Lance are never boring… besides I have an idea you might like.”

“What would that be?” Keith looked up, studying Shiro’s face. “Besides going towards a marriage step with Lance, meeting the parents. Why have we not asked him to move in? We have space… or somewhat. Sleeping might be hard, but if we move some furniture around, we could get a king.”

“I do like that idea a lot… We should ask him!”

“So this is a decided decision to ask?” Shiro asking to confirm, one thing that had been so good between them was communication. “Yes, I am okay this. I want this.”

“Good, me too.”

 

* * *

 

Lance showed up around 2 pm, wearing a brown leather jacket with a grey hood. A dark red scarf around his royal blue turtleneck sweater. He shivered as he entered the home, welcomed by the warm fire. Shiro took his jacket and scarf to hang on the coat stand. Keith stalked his way towards Lance, like a cat eying a mouse. Giving a kiss on the cheek. Shiro kissing the other. “Aw, guys! There’s not even mistletoe,” Lance gave a smile that glowed. 

“We don’t need one,” Shiro gave him another small kiss making his way back towards the cooking kitchen. “How was the drive over? It snowed pretty hard last night.” Keith said as they took their place on the couch. 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle babe,” Lance poked Keith on the nose. “Actually it’s a perfect amount to go play in.”

“Noooo…,” Keith whined, pulling on Lance’s arm. “It’s cold and wet.”

“I forget how much of a lizard you are.”

“Sorry I lived in the desert, I like the heat.”

“I do too, tropical beaches? Tanning in the sun? But I also like the cold!”

“But it’s cold.”

“Then we wrap you up. You can only take off so many layers in the heat Keith, but in the cold-”

“I get it if you really want to go play in the backyard. Go for it.” Keith waved him off. Lance looked at him with a tilted head. “But you are coming with me? Shiro is cooking, who else is going to help me build a snowman.”

“Alright fine,” Keith put his hands up in defeat getting up. “Let me see if in the garage has any old winter clothes.”

“Don’t you have winter clothes, Keith I just got you a jacket last week!” Lance spoke using his hands expressively. “Not for me… for the snowman of course! Or else it will only be 3 big lumps of snow.”

“Aww, you are the best!” Lance squealed, hopping on his knees on the couch. His hands in small balls, excited. “Don’t let Shiro hear that,” Keith kissed his head. “Why don’t you go into the kitchen and get a carrot for the nose?”

“Yup!” Lance jumped off the couch, as Keith went for the garage. Shiro’s back was away from him, over the stove. “What are you making, is that tempera?”

“Tem-pu-ra, and yes part of it at least,” Shiro replied Lance snuck by him stealing a carrot.

“What else?” Lance asked.

“Spicy Miso Ramen, and Chili Roasted Salmon.”

“Woah, sounds fancy!” Lance cheered, Shiro shook his head.

“Not really, I suppose it’s a little special. I am making it for you,” Shiro smiled and Lance's eyes went like stars.

“For me?” Lance went on his toes, wrapping his arms over Shiro’s shoulders.

“Of course, any other night we’d just order a pizza.”

“So I am special?”

“Of course you are special, you are the love of our lives.” Keith rounded into the kitchen dressed in several layers, looking like a blob of warmth. “Ready?”

Lance waved the carrot, Keith turned back to walk towards the back door. Lance stole a kiss before running after him. Stealing one of Shiro’s jackets off the rack.

“So I missed extra kisses?” Keith teased kicking snow into a blob.

“Maybe just a few, he was charming me with food.” Lance joined closing the door behind him, also sorta shuffling snow together.

“Don’t tell Hunk,” Keith snorted.

“Ha for real, if Hunk wasn’t straight, he would’ve swept me off my feet. Down the aisle…” Lance said playfully, Keith didn’t say anything back. “What does the idea of another man taking me away upset you?”

“I don’t want to talk about,” Keith said sharply. Lance took a step back, pouted his lip upset at the voice thrown at him. Lance went a few feet away to start working on the second part of the snowman. Piling snow, patting it down. They worked in silence, only the sound of the crunches of the snow breaking apart in each movement. “I’m done with the base… if you want to bring the stomach over.”

“Okay,” Lance replied to Keith. They both held heavy silence between them, Keith knowing he might’ve snapped a little too hard for Lance only teasing. Lance knowing the teasing had upset Keith. “I’m going to grab some water, I’ll be right back,” Lance said. Keith nodded, working on the head. Frowning, left in the snow. 

Lance went to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Shiro looked at his stoic posture. “Something happened?” Shiro asked, wiping his hands with a washcloth.

“Nothing… I made a joke about Hunk marrying me. He got upset… then it got awkward.”

“Oh,” Shiro went back to the stove.

“Do… you know something?” Lance leaned on the counter.

“Marriage… it’s sort of a sensitive topic, you know the holidays, family.”

“But Keith or you have families, what is there to worry about?”

“YOU, have a family. Keith… and well me, we’re upset we can’t be the people you bring home. We can’t give you a wedding, that future.” Shiro looked down, sucked in a deep breath of air. Lance went to touch his arm.

“Oh, Shiro… I had no idea it was that important to you both. I didn’t want the pressure, the expectations, the questions. I didn’t want my family to scare you both away.” Lance admitted his concerns. “I don’t think it’s that far of a reach, it’s not like my family doesn’t know about you both.”

“You told them about us?” Shiro looked confused.

“Yup,” Lance nodded. “We’ve been together for years. Of course, they know, they know I have boyfriends, with an s. And you’ve met Veronica and Luis, you know they are okay.”

“Then why haven’t we come home with you?” Shiro said placing his hands on Lance’s shoulders. Also trying to understand. Lance looked guilty. “Oh… Lance…”

“I’m sorry,” Lance squeaked. “I didn’t think you both wanted to, I thought it would be triggering or they would try to ask us too much.”

“Lance stop you are rambling, I get it. Keith is going to be upset, he wants to meet them.”

“He does? I thought mostly he wanted to avoid them. Oh,” Lance chewed on his lip. “I have an idea for later,” he said as he ran out to rejoin Keith.

“You… didn’t drink your water,” Shiro sighed.

Lance wrapped his arms over Keith. “Hey, so I have an idea… How would you like to skype talk to my parents later.”

“Huh? What? Why?” Keith looked like a deer in headlights. “So they can meet you silly.”

“What about Shiro? Wouldn’t he-”

“Him too. Both. My boyfriends.”

“Yeah, I would like that. I- are you sure?” Keith looked still confused, but the joyous smile made it up. Keith had made the head, Lance and Keith stuck in the nose. Wrapped a scarf around its neck. Lance wrapped his arms over Keith. “I love you, mullet.”

“I love you, too… idiot face.”

“Idiot face?” Lance laughed.

“It’s all I could come up with,” Keith shrugged. The door opened, they saw Shiro charging at them in his winter clothes. Unsure what he was doing, both the boys were tackled to the ground. Laying over them both. “Shiro! You are heavy!” Lance cried underneath, making Shiro and Keith laugh. Once they managed to push Shiro off, they climbed on top of him. “Really Shiro?” Keith smirked. “Tackling us in the snow, you know I hate the snow.” Leaning down for a kiss. Not seeing Lance had already climbed off, piled snow into his hand. Tossing it at full speed into their faces.

“Oh, you brat!” Keith screeched proceeded to growl. “Oh, you did it now Lance!” Shiro called from deep in the snow. Keith pounced off Shiro charging at Lance, who ran in circles in the yard. Keith scooped up some snow as he ran, tossing it at Lance. Lance was laughing so hard, he fell down into the snow. Keith pounced on him, taking a pile of snow shoving it into his face.

“Ah! No- Stop wait!” Lance squirmed under. “It’s so cold!”

“Should’ve thought about that before huh…” Keith said in his saultry voice that only comes out when he’s really in the mood. Lance arched his back trying to get away. “Keith! Okay! Okay!” Lance screamed again, Shiro came tumbling over grabbing Keith off taking him back on the ground. Lance jumped on top of Shiro, causing a dog pile on Keith’s body. The three rustling around, throwing handfuls of snow at each other. The roars of laughter bellowing out into the neighbors hood. So cheerful and grand. 

They finally collapsed in the snow, tired and out of breath. “Wow… that was more of a work out than when we have sex!” Lance gasped, gaining a groan from the other two. Shiro got up first, pulling the other two up.

“Alright, both of you are almost bag of bones. Lance worse than Keith, let's go inside and warm up. Dinner is ready.”

“Yes daddy,” Lance smirked swaying his hips as he entered the house making the other two watch his behind. Not like the two were complaining.

They stripped down to their thermals in front of the fire, Keith shivering like a wet cat. Cuddled on the floor, Lance throwing a blanket over him. “Careful, you might catch your mullet on fire.”

“B-b-bite me!” Keith clattered his teeth. “If you insist,” Lance leaned in, taking a soft bite into Keith’s neck. Shiro walked into the living room, a large waiting tray in his metallic hand. Placing down on the coffee table.

“Well this will keep you warm Keith,” Lance took a deep breath. “Shiro, this smells wonderful. You’ll be the husband.”

“Why because he can cook?” Keith crawled on his knees near the table. His hair half wet, sticking to his face. “Exactly!” Lance smiled, sipping the miso.

“He does have a point,” Shiro smiled popping open a beer cap. Keith pouted but decided to ignore it. Lance squealed again, his big star eyes eating the food. Slurping the ramen up. “Shiro, can you bring me my laptop?” Lance asked. Shiro got off his knees, with a soft sigh.

“I guess,” sliding on some black lion slippers and a robe. Throwing a cap on his head, digging in Lance’s coat pockets for keys. Then out the door.

“Why do you need your laptop?” Keith asked, taking a drink of the tea.

“I want to skype mom and dad, this is so perfect!”

“Perfect! We’re in thermals and underwear, what are they going to think?” Keith glared. Lance tilted his head side to side thinking.

“Our son is one lucky boy, he gets twice the dick.” Keith smacked him.

“Okay, okay! No, but eating dinner… the fire going, I don’t know. It is romantic…” Lance blushed, brushing part of his hair back. Shiro came back through the door, stomping his cold feet. “Yay!”

“You are so lucky, I love you,” Shiro said handing Lance his laptop and charger. Lance looked up like a little cartoon cat. “Yay!” He said again cheery. He signed on, quickly sent a message to his parents to Skype.

“So you’re going to meet the parents, Shiro.”

“Wait- what?” Shiro choked on his soup. “Right now?” Lance nodded.

“Lance is currently trying to kill us,” Keith flicked his wrist up, pointed it like a gun to his head. “Oh, hush. It’ll be fine!” Lance promised.

  
  


* * *

 

Meeting Lance’s parents weren’t as bad as they were expecting. They seemed to try and get their mind around the idea still. Anytime they got confused on how the relationship worked, they would chuckle and remind Lance they love him and the people he chooses to love. Which filled Keith and Shiro’s hearts.

It was clear favoritism would happen, and it did. Shiro, of course, would be more liked by Lance’s parents. Being a decorated war hero, a legend at The Garrison. Youngest cadet to do blank was Shiro. Keith felt jealous, not able to live up to that for Lance’s parents. He took a deep breath, cause Lance had been jealous of him for his skills. It seemed only natural to be the best, and not the best. Lance is an ace marksman, Keith was a better pilot, Shiro was the better fighter.

It was fun watching Lance fall apart when his mother commented on how handsome they both were. That he was a lucky boy, Keith facepalmed. The three of them couldn’t stop their giggling hearing Lance’s father tell his wife to settle down. Their Lance’s boyfriends, not her’s. 

It was brief, but it soon ended. “I really like your parents,” Shiro said with a smile. “I think they liked me.”

“Of course they did, you are the honorable husband,” Keith said salty.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Shiro wrapped his arm over him. “So what if I’m the trophy husband… I think they got the idea who is really working their son off…”

“Ha, you think?” Keith snorted. “I wasn’t trying to be that obvious.”

“Huh?” Lance looked up from his teacup. “Are we being dirty again, do we need to put on some innocent family movies?”

“I don’t know, can we jingle your bells a little first?” Shiro raised his eyebrows up and down. Lance completely spat tea from his nose, falling back in laughter. “It burns!” waving a hand at his nose.

“Stuff your stocking maybe?” Keith suggested casually, Lance held his stomach making a wheezing laughter. Tears from his face. “Even lick your candy cane?”

“Stop!” Lance cried. “You’re going to make me pee myself, the puns! I can’t!” He screamed, begging for air.

“Okay, we’ll stop… not until we roast your chest… nuts.” Shiro said, making Lance bolt out of the room towards the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“This is your idea of an innocent, family movie?” Keith said wrapped in the blankets cuddled up next to Lance. Shiro on the other side of Lance, his arm reaching over to calmly pet Keith’s arm.

“Shh… It’s a classic!” Lance said shoving popcorn into his mouth.

“Yippie-kay-yay motherfucker,” Shiro and Lance said at the same time as the movie. Shoveling another handful of popcorn. Keith rolled his eyes, grabbing a handful. The movie ended, making it now Keith’s choice. Shiro got up to bake cookies, dough premade of course. “Okay Nightmare Before Christmas!”

“You are so emo…” Lance groaned. “You can’t choose like Elf?”

“I made my pick, maybe that will be Shiro’s. I doubt it, Shiro makes me watch the worst Christmas stop-motion films he can find. Like creepy cartoons from the 60s.”

“That sounds like a nightmare… before Christmas, ba-da-ch!” Keith flicked Lance’s face. “Ow, okay. I can’t make puns, but you can?”

“Our’s are better,” Keith smirked making the movie start. Lance crossed his arms, humming to the music. “No promises I won’t sing really loud and annoying.”

“So driving in the car with you?” Keith side-eyed.

“Oof, a lot of burns Keith. I might NEED ICE CREAM to ice them.”

“Why did you yell that?” Keith asked Lance smiled.

“You’ll see…”

 

“What’s this, what this!” Lance sang movie his arms widely. Keith smacking him to stop he’s ruining the movie. “You only like this song cause of Fall Out Boy, Keith.”

“That’s not true… I do like their cover more.”

“Gasp!” Lance clutched his chest. “Don’t speak to me ever again,” he leaned back and soon a bowl of ice cream with warm cookies. “Aw Shiro, I love you.”

“I know you do. You know I like the original, cause you know… it’s better,” Shiro sat down cuddling Lance in. Keith looking at them annoyed. “Where’s my bowl?”

“I’m sorry, did you want some. I didn’t hear you earlier,” Shiro let Lance snuggle up in his lap. “Told you,” Lance stuck his tongue out. Keith went and grabbed one of his cookies. “Hey!!”

“Nom!” Keith bit into it. “Boys calm down, save it for the bedroom. There are plenty more. But when I get back, you two better be acting like Jack and Sally. In love.”

“We are, we just also want to punch and bite each other too,” Lance replied. 

“We’re simply meant to be?” They both said together, Shiro came back looking at them in utter confusion. “That’s not what I meant… I meant kissing, holding hands. You’ve completely ruined the movie, it’s over and we didn’t even actually watch it.”

“I guess we’ll have to watch it again,” Keith said.

“We will not!” Lance yelled. “We can watch Batman Returns or Edward.”

“I vote Edward,” Shiro said.

“Yeah sounds good,” Keith agreed. Taking the bowl for him. Finally all back to settling on the couch, no more bursts of goofiness. Keith snuggled close to Shiro, resting his head on his shoulder. Lance on Shiro’s lap, his legs over Keith. Shiro’s arms over them both. Finally falling asleep, in a perfect triad.


End file.
